Building
BuildingCalc Buildings are the foundations of Cookie Clicker. Buildings are items that gradually increase your cookies per second by buying buildings/upgrades. Each building has an individual CpS (cookies per second) and increases in price each time you buy one. Buildings can be upgraded with sugar lumps once you have baked more than 1 billion cookies on your first run, which will make them generate 1% more Cps each and will increase in cost each time by 1 sugar lump. Cookie Clicker started with 7 buildings and obtained new buildings in versions 0.125, 1.0, 1.036, 1.041, , 2.0042, 2.016, and 2.021. Currently, there are 17 buildings to purchase and admire. Each building has 11 tiered upgrades, except for cursors, which have 12. Grandmas additionally have 5 research upgrades and 2 other upgrades which boost their CpS. There are also 15 grandma type upgrades and 30 Synergy upgrades which affects two buildings at a time. Each building's price is calculated with the following formula (without taking discount upgrades and auras in account), rounded up to the next integer: : \text {Price} = \text {Base cost} \times 1.15 ^ {M-F} :where M'' – the number of that type of building currently owned; :''F – the number of that type of building you have for free (cursors and grandmas you get from Starter kit and Starter kitchen prestige upgrades.) Or, equivalently: : \text {Price of Building Number (N+1)} = \text {Price of Building Number N} \times 1.15 For approximate calculations when one is not in the mood to use a calculator, this translates roughly to a doubling of price every 5 buildings, and a thousand increase every 49. Buy 10: : \text {Price of Buy 10} = \text {Price} \times 20.303718238 Buy 100: : \text {Price of Buy 100} = \text {Price} \times 7828749.671335256 Therefore, the cumulative price for N buildings is calculated as a finite geometric series: : \text {Cumulative price} = \frac { \text{Base cost} \times ( 1.15 ^ N-1 )}{0.15} If you already got some buildings (for example, if you have 200 Cursors and want to know how much you will spend to reach 240), you can edit a bit the previous formula and get : : \text {Cumulative price} = \frac { \text{Base cost} \times ( 1.15 ^ b-1.15 ^ a )}{0.15} Where a''' is the number of buildings you have, and '''b is the number you wish to have. You can get discounts with the following game elements: * Season saving gives a 1% discount * Santa's dominion gives a 1% discount * Faberge egg gives a 1% discount * Divine discount gives a 1% discount * Everything must go gives a 5% discount * Dotjeiess spirit gives a 7%/5%/2% discount on the Diamond/Ruby/Jade slot * Fierce Hoarder aura gives a 2% discount * Reality Bending aura gives a 0.2% discount (stacking additively with Fierce Hoarder aura) * Summon Crafty Pixies spell gives a 2% discount * Fortune Cookie upgrade #100 gives a 1% discount, and upgrades #001-#017 give a 7% discount to specific buildings * Cheapcaps planted in clay give a discount of 0.25% each These discounts stacks multiplicatively. The maximal possible discount is 0.9975^{36} \times 0.99^5 \times 0.98 \times 0.978 \times 0.95 \times 0.93^2 \approx 0.6844 When selling a building, you are refunded quarter of the building's current price (0.5 with Earth Shatterer aura). This is actually 1.15 times the amount displayed on the button, as the calculation for the button label uses the original buying price of the building to be sold rather than the price of the next building to be bought. The actual refund of a building is thus 0.2875 (0.575 with Earth Shatterer) times the amount of cookies needed to buy it. A Crafty Pixies backfire increases the refund by 2%, yielding a factor of 0.5865 (0.99705 with Earth Shatterer). Abbreviations used in the table below: :N''' – Total number of buildings; :'''C – Number of Cursors; :G''' – Number of Grandmas; :'''Fr – Number of Farms; :M''' – Number of Mines; :'''Fc – Number of Factories; :B''' – Number of Banks; :'''T – Number of Temples; :W''' – Number of Wizard towers; :'''S – Number of Shipments; :AL – Number of Alchemy labs; :Po – Number of Portals; :TM – Number of Time machines; :AC – Number of Antimatter condensers; :Pr – Number of Prisms; :CH – Number of Chancemakers; :FE – Number of Fractal Engines; :JC - Number of Javascript Consoles; Trivia * Purchasing 500 of every building without any discount would have a cumulative cost of 5.036 quindecillion cookies (v2.019). * As the prices rise the more of a building you own, the price will eventually reach a number too large to process, and the price will say Infinity and you cannot buy more unless you cheat to lower the prices or obtain more buildings, etc. With taking all discounts and free buildings in account, in the Live version, the maximum numbers are 5,070 Cursors, 5,051 Grandmas, 5,029 Farms, 5,012 Mines, 4,995 Factories, 4,978 Banks, 4,959 Temples, 4,939 Wizard towers, 4,919 Shipments, 4,900 Alchemy labs, 4,881 Portals, 4,862 Time Machines, 4,845 Antimatter condensers, 4,827 Prisms, 4,808 Chancemakers, and 4792 Fractal Engines. This roughly corresponds to 1.798×10308, the max number of Double-precision floating-point format. * If you've built the amount of buildings above, in total, with all upgrades, your buildings will give you: 356.65 billion from cursors, 4.824 trillion from grandmas, 389.511 trillion from farms, 1.175 quadrillion from mines, 4.35 quadrillion from factories, 429.355 trillion from banks, 1.931 quadrillion from temples, 229.25 trillion from wizard towers, 28.924 trillion from shipments, 155.54 trillion from alchemy labs, 881.059 trillion from portals, 5.22 quadrillion from time machines, 775.59 trillion from antimatter condensers, and 4.718 quadrillion from prisms, for a grand total of 20.289 quadrillion times your multiplier. (outdated) * A spreadsheet with the cost of every building up until the 400th purchase can be found here (outdated). * A new spreadsheet is WIP here. Will go to the 600th purchase of every building (now public, sorry for that). Category:Gameplay Category:Buyable